Regret (Our Life Story sekuel)
by marmut2002
Summary: (Chapter 2 update) Halilintar, seorang kakak pertama, tentu punya tanggung jawab yang besar terhadap adiknya. apalagi sekarang adiknya itu sedang bersedih dan dia melakukan hal yang - bodoh. dapatkah Halilintar menghadapinya? / summary fail - mind to RnR? :)
1. Chapter 1

**OKEEY! i'm back with the sekuel of Our Life Story! ada yang nunggu? (re: ga) oke ga jadi aku publish T.T**

 **lama banget ya? gomenne**

 **habis pas mau ngelanjutin, adek aku malah ngeganggu. gak konsen jadinya -_-**

 **oh ya, kalau ada yg blm baca Our Life Story, baca dulu aja ya. biar ga pusing pas baca ini :)**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy dkk punya animonsta. aku minjem lagi :3**

 **Warning: Typo(s), GaJe, kalimat dan kata yang berbelit, family, No pairing, No super power, dll :3**

 **langsung aja deh ya.**

 **Happy reading guys!**

 **Enjoy it (^^)/**

* * *

 **Gempa Pov**

Biasanya, anak tengah itu yang paling dekat dengan kakak adiknya. Dan ini adalah hal yang aku rasakan sekarang.

Kehilangan Taufan, berarti kehilangan satu-satunya adik yang aku miliki.

Memang sudah beberapa hari sejak Taufan meninggal. Namun, sauranya itu, suara polos dan cerianya yang memanggil namaku itu, masih terngiang dikepalaku.

Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Aku menyesal. Aku kesal. Aku takut. Rasanya itu seperti - ingin mati? Ya, aku ingin mati saja. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi menganggung samua rasa yang menyakitkan ini. Aku ingin lenyap. Aku ingin semua perasaan ini hilang. Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan adik kecilku. Aku ingin melihat mukanya sekali lagi. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya yang memanggilku dengan panggilan Kakak sekali lagi.

Aku sekarang berada dikamarku. Yah, bisa dibilang kamarku dulu, sejak kebakaran itu, aku dan Kak Hali tinggal di rumah Tok Aba. Kamar yang dulunya rapih ini, sekarang sudah tampak berantakan, buku-buku juga kertas-kertas berserakan dimana-mana. Aku tengkurap menenggelamkan mukaku dalam bantal berwarna kuning bercorak biru yang sekarang sudah basah terkena air mataku. Ya, sejak hari itu, aku selalu menangis. Menangis mengingat masa-masa disaat Taufan masih hidup.

Kata orang-orang, sikapku berubah. Aku yang dulunya ceria ini, sekarang menjadi pemurung. Aku memang sudah tak mau berbicara dengan orang lain lagi setelah kejadian itu. Yang selalu aku pikirkan hanyalah Taufan.

Sebagian waktuku aku gunakan di dalam kamarku sekarang. Kamarku, tempat dimana aku bisa dengan leluasa melakukan hal yang bisa dibilang _privasi._ Tempat dimana aku bisa menangis sepuas-puasnya. Tempat dimana aku akan selalu melihat foto Taufan dan mengingat kenangan-kenanganku bersamanya. Tempat dimana aku menenggelamkan mukaku dalam bantal dan menangis berteriak sesuka hati. Tempat dimana Taufan selalu datang setiap hari untuk mengajakku bermain ataupun mengerjakan PR. Tempat dimana - . Yah, terlalu banyak kenangan dalam ruangan ini.

Atok sekarang tinggal ditempat lain, tak lagi menempati rumah ini. Aku tidak tahu dimana tempatnya, yang aku tahu, Atok sekarang pindah ke rumah lain dan akan menetap disana. Meninggalkan kedua cucunya yang sedang bersedih ini sendirian di rumahnya.

Rumah yang sekarang kami tempati ini, sepi. Tak ada lagi teriakan yang biasa kudengar dari kakak dan adikku. Aku rindu suara gertakan dari Kak Hali yang lalu akan disangkal oleh Taufan. Aku rindu disaat Taufan selalu mengerjai Kak Hali yang akhirnya selalu menjadi pertengkaran antara merekea berdua dan Taufan pasti memanggil namaku meminta pertolongan dariku.

Aku masih menangis didalam bantal mengingat masa-masa itu. Kenangan yang indah.

Tok Tok Tok

Aku segera tersadar dari lamunanku, ' _Kak Hali?'_. Aku duduk, dan mengelap air mataku menggunakan kaus berwarna jingga bergambar skateboard yang sekarang sedang kukenakan. Aku berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu kamarku. Aku membuka pintu. Dan benar, itu Kak Hali.

"Kenapa Kak?"

"Sudah masuk waktu maghrib, cepat wudhu. Aku tunggu dibawah."

"Ya."

Aku berlari kecil ke kamar mandi dan berwudhu. Lalu, aku menuruni tangga menuju lantai 1 tempat dimana Kak Hali sudah menungguku.

"Ayo cepat, nanti ketinggalan."

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Kak Hali menuju masjid tempat kami bertiga biasa sholat. Bertiga, berarti disaat masih ada Taufan ya? Dia selalu membuat perjalanan menuju masjid yang sepi menjadi seru. Taufanlah yang membuat aku menjadi suka pergi ke masjid. Perkataannya, obrolannya, juga candaannya yang terkadang tidak lucu itu memecah suasana hening di jalan menuju masjid.

Dan sekarang, tanpanya, perjalanan menuju masjid ini - sepi, hening, tanpa suara.

 **0oOOo0**

Di sekolah, aku tidak banyak bicara. Aku hanya diam duduk di tempat dudukku yaang berada di barisan palning pinggir dekat jendela. Aku menyender ke sandaran kursi sambil mendongak melihat ke langit biru cerah berawan yang tampak luas. Tatapanku kosong, aku hanya bisa membayangkan Taufan yang sedang berlari kecil dan memanggilku dengan separuh badannya yang tersembunyi di belakang pintu untuk mengajakku pergi ke kantin bersama.

"Gempa."

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Yaya. Itu Yaya, sahabatku di kelas ini.

"Melamun terus, kenapa?"

Satu suara lagi. Ying. Sahabatku yang lain.

"Ng.. nggak kok. Ga kenapa-napa." jawabku dengan senyum tipis atau paksaan yang muncul dari mulutku. Dan aku tahu, kalau kedua sahabatku ini tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan.

"Taufan?"

' _right_ _to the point. You read my mind'_

"Bisa tolong tidak membicarakan HAL itu?" Tanyaku pada mereka berdua dengan nada kesal juga jengkel.

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan cepat. Aku tidak mau mengingat saat-saat terakhir Taufan. Aku tidak suka orang yang menanyakan tentang Taufan padaku, karena hal itu akan mengingatkanku pada malam saat Taufan dikuburkan. Dan itu, menyakitkan.

Aku pergi ke kantin. Membeli makanan. Dan mencari tempat duduk. Aku melihat Kak Hali yang sedang duduk memakan nasi goreng dengan telur juga beberapa kerupuk diatasnya. Aku berjalan mendekati Kak Hali.

"Kak." aku memanggil Kak Hali sebelum duduk disebelahnya.

"Kenapa?" jawabnya sambil menoleh ke arahku.

"Ng... aku boleh duduk disebelah Kakak?"

"Silahkan saja. Tidak ada yang melarang."

"Terima kasih." aku pun duduk disebelah Kak Hali.

Aku bingung. Kenapa sikap Kak Hali masih biasa saja seperti saat sebelum Taufan meninggal? Apa dia tidak punya rasa bersalah? Apa dia tidak merasa sedih? Aku ingin menanyakan hal itu padanya. Namun, sepertinya tidak baik menanyakan hal seperti itu pada Kak Hali.

Aku mulai memakan mie yang aku beli tadi. Sedikit demi sedikit. Aku melirik ke arah Kak Hali juga nasi gorengnya. Sudah habis. Kenapa Kak Hali tidak ke kelas duluan? Kalaupun menunggu, kelas kita kan beda gedung?

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku memasukkan suapan terakhir ke dalam mulutku. Dan akhirnya, makananku habis. Aku menoleh kearah Kak Hali. Dia sedang mendengarkan musik dengan earphone putihnya yang dipakai sebelah. Kebiasaan Kak Hali sejak lama.

Aku memanggil Kak Hali. "Kak."

"Mm?" Kak Hali melirik melihat kearahku. Mata merahnya itu memang menyeramkan. Namun, aku tahu, dibalik keseramannya itu, ada kasih sayang yang sangat untuk kedua adiknya. Yah, aku bersyukur mempunyai kakak sepertinya.

"Kakak ga balik ke kelas?" Tanyaku.

"Ya sudah, ayo." Kak Hali berdiri dan berjalan pergi mendahuluiku. Yah, mungkin dia memang menungguku.

Aku juga berjalan mengikuti Kak Hali, berpisah di jalan menuju gedung yang berbeda, dan berjalan ke kelas masing-masing.

Sepanjang perjalanan, untuk pertama kalinya, yang ada dipikiranku adalah Kak Hali. Apa dia merasa kehilangan? Tentu saja. Apa dia merasa sedih? Pasti. Tapi, sikapnya sama sekali tidak berubah, masih dingin seperti dulu. Sejak sikapku berubah, aku dan Kak Hali jadi jarang mengobrol. Bahkan, jika mengobrol menghabiskan waktu, mungkin bisa dibilang tidak pernah lagi. Aku terlalu sibuk menghabiskan waktuku sendirian di dalam kamar. Dan Kak Hali? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya.

Akhirnya, aku melihat pintu kelasku yang terbuat dari kayu dan berwarna coklat, serta coretan-coretan dari spidol dan tip-x yag menghiasi pintu tersebut.

Aku menapakan kakiku, masuk ke dalam kelas yang kini menurutku adalah kelas yang 'mengesalkan'. Aku jadi tidak suka dengan kelas ini. Terlalu banyak orang yang menanyakan tentang Taufan. Dan itu, _well,_ aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Tapi mereka seperti mengingatkanku pada, _i don't know, something like - nightmare?_ Dan aku tidak suka itu. Tentu saja, siapa yang suka jika seseorang mengingatkannya tentang peristiwa-peristiwa buruk yang menimpanya?

Aku masuk ke dalam kelas yang menyebalkan ini. Dan seperti biasa, aku duduk di kursiku dan mendongak melihat langit yang berada di luar jendela. Mendung. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

Pelajaran kuikuti tanpa bisa berkonsentrasi. Bahkan, aku sama sekali tidak memerhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran di depan kelas. Aku capek. Sudah bertambah lagi daftar orang-orang yang menanyakan Taufan padaku. Aku tidak suka.

KRIIING...

Akhirnya, selesai. Akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Hal itu padaku.

Aku beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berjalan keluar kelas, menuju gerbang sekolah. Sesampainya, aku berhenti sesaat. Kuambil HP ku dari dalam tas dan menyalakannya. Dan foto kami bertiga langsung muncul dari layar HPku itu. Foto itu, ketika kami berada di Dufan. Saat kami sedang memasuki wahana Rumah Jahil yang isinya cermin. Berteriak, tertawa, juga tersenyum bersama. Dan hal itu tak kan bisa terulang lagi.

Tes Tes Tes

"Hm?". Air. Gerimis ya? Sudah mau hujan. Dan aku tidak membawa payung. Bodohnya diriku ini. Biasanya, jika sudah begini, Taufan akan menghampiriku dan menyodorkan payungnya padaku. Dia memang selalu membawa payung cadangan. Katanya, dia takut kalau salah satu dari kakaknya ini tidak membawa payung, lalu kehujanan, dan nanti malah sakit. Taufan itu, memang perhatian orangnya.

" _Kak, Kak Gempa ga bawa payung? Nih, aku ada dua. Kakak pakai satu ya. Daripada nanti kehujanan."_

Biasanya, Taufan akan mengatakan itu sambil menyodorkan salah satu payungnya padaku. Dengan senyumannya yang polos juga mata birunya yang menyipit senang.

Dan sekarang, sekali lagi. Aku ingin hal itu terulang kembali. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya lagi. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya lagi. Aku ingin memeluknya lagi. Aku rindu padanya. Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku ingin Taufan menawarkan salah satu payungnya lagi padaku. Dan itu, tak kan pernah terjadi lagi.

"Ga bawa payung? Nih, aku bawa dua. Yang satu kamu pakai saja."

"Eh?" seseorang menyodorkan payungnya padaku.

Itu, siapa? Aku berhenti menatap layar HPku dan mendongak melihat orang yang menawarkan payungnya.

"Ah, Kak Hali."

"Kenapa?"

' _Kenapa kata-kata Kak Hali mirip sama Taufan?'_ aku ingin menanyakan itu. Tapi -,"Ng, nggak jadi deh." jawabku.

"Kenapa kata-kataku mirip Taufan?"Oke, _you read my mind._

"Hehe. Mmm, iya. Kakak tahu darimana?" aku mengambil menerima payung dari Kak Hali.

"Taufan juga pernah menawarkan payungnya padaku. Dan kata-kata itu yang dia ucapkan saat menyodorkan payungnya."

"Oh."Oke, karena Kak Hali, kenangan tentang Taufan terulang lagi di pikiranku.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Nanti hujannya bertambah lebat." ajak Kak Hali.

Aku hanya mengangguk, menaruh ponselku ke dalam tas, membuka payung, dan berjalan mengikuti Kak Hali.

 **0oOOo0**

"Kak Hali mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Mau kerja kelompok. Pulangnya agak sore palingan." jawabnya.

"Oh, ya sudah. Hati-hati ya Kak."

"Iya. Kalau ada apa-apa SMS saja ya. Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikum salam."

Kak Hali berjalan keluar rumah dan menutup pintunya. Aneh, padahal diluar sedang hujan. Kenapa tidak dibatalkan saja?

Tapi, memang ya, anak SMA tugas kelompoknya banyak. Sudah beberapa hari ini Kak Hali ada kerja kelompok. Padahal baru pulang sekolah dan ganti baju, lalu, langsung pergi lagi.

"Hhh." aku mendesah pasrah. Padahal, dulu kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di ruang keluarga. Sudahlah, jangan mengingat masa-masa itu lagi.

Aku berjalan ke ruang keluarga, duduk diatas sofa, dan mengambil sketchbook yang diberikan Taufan padaku dulu. Aku membolak-balikan halaman buku itu. Putih. Kosong. Belum ada satupun gambar.

Yah, aku memang belum menggambar bahkan menyentuh lembaran putih itu dengan pensilku. Mungkin, aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan Taufan. Mungkin, aku terlalu sibuk di dalam kamarku menangis karenanya.

' _Bodoh, kenapa aku malah jadi mengingat Dia?'_ Aku menutup sketchbook itu. Dan kulihat, ada kertas yang terselip diantara lembaran-lembaran buku itu. Aku mengambilnya dan membukanya. Tak kusangka, aku mulai menangis. Kertas ini, surat terakhir yang diberikan Taufan padaku. Surat yang ia tulis sendiri karena Kak Hali tidak mau menulisnya. Surat sebagai pelengkap dari hadiah ulang tahunku yang ia ambil dalam kobaran api. Surat yang isinya adalah harapan juga do'a yang ditujukannya padaku.

Aku mulai menangis lagi. Aku memegang surat itu dengan erat sampai membuat surat itu lecek. Air mataku juga menetes membasahi surat itu. Pandanganku mulai pudar karena air mataku yang menghalanginya. Aku mengingat masa-masa ketika aku bersama Taufan. Sungguh, menyakitkan. Aku membungkuk sambil memegang erat surat itu dengan kedua tanganku, dan menangis berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Aku tak tahan. Aku meneriaki nama Taufan berkali-kali. Aku mengelap air mataku dengan lengan bajuku yang berwarna hijau bergaris biru. Aku mengambil ponselku, menyalakannya, dan mengetik pesan pada kakakku, sambil menangis. Setelah selesai, aku menekan tulisan 'Send' yang tertera dilayar Hpku.

Setelah itu, aku pergi ke kamarku mengambil jaket dan topi kesayanganku dan memakainya. Aku berlari menuruni tangga ke lantai 1 dan pergi berlari keluar rumah meninggalkan Hpku yang tergeletak diatas meja.

 **0ooOoo0**

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berlari. Kakiku sudah mulai sakit. Topi dan jaketku juga sudah basah karena hujan deras yang menemaniku selama aku berlari.

Sampai akhirnya aku berhenti dipinggir tebing dengan air yang mengalir deras dibawahnya.

Apa yang aku lakukan? Ah iya, aku - mau bunuh diri. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Aku sudah tidak kuat. Aku tidak ingin menanggung semua ini. Aku ingin semua ini pergi menghilang. Tapi, apa aku siap? Apa aku berani? Bagaimana dengan Kak Hali, kakakku satu-satunya itu? Pusing. Dan aku tidak mau memikirkan itu lagi.

Hujan yang deras ini, mengaburkan pandangan. Aku mulai melangkah mendekati ujung tebing itu.

Aku siap. Aku ingin mati. Aku ingin bertemu Taufan. Aku tidak mau mendengar pertanyaan tentang Taufan lagi.

Aku berjalan sedikit demi sedikit menuju titik ujung tebing itu. Saat aku ingin menjatuhkan diriku. Aku merasakan ada yang menarik tanganku. Aku menoleh kebelakang. Pandanganku buram, sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas orang yang menarikku. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku mulai bisa mengenali orang itu.

"Kak Hali?"

"Gempa, BODOH!" bentak orang itu padaku. Dan kurasa, ini pertama kalinya Kak Hali benar-benar marah padaku.

Pandanganku kabur. Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara Kak Hali degan jelas. Aku hanya bisa melihat mulut Kak Hali yang terbuka menutup. Jika dilihat dari mukanya, sepertinya dia marah padaku. Tentu saja, aku memang bodoh. Siapa yang tidak akan marah melihat teman atau saudaranya mengambil keputusan untuk bunuh diri. Dan Kak Hali, menangis? Aku bisa melihat mata Kak Hali yang merah juga air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Jaket yang dikenakannya juga basah terkena hujan. Sepertinya, dia berlari mencariku sejak tadi.

Aku mendekatinya dan menyenderkan diriku pada dekapannya. Pandanganku mulai kabur dan buram.

"Gempa? Gempa!"

Dan kata-kata Kak Hali itu yang terakhir aku dengar sebelum pandanganku menjadi hitam total.

 **0oOOo0**

Aku membuka mataku. Dan hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah atap berwarna putih polos. Aku melirik ke kanan, dan aku melihat Ying dan Yaya sedang duduk berbincang membicarakan sesuatu. Aku melirik ke kiri, dan aku melihat Kak Hali yang sepertinya tertidur saat sedang duduk disampingku. Dia duduk diatas kursi dengan badannya yang membungkuk dan kepalanya yang berada diatas kasur dengan kedua tangannya yang menutupinya.

Aku mencoba untuk duduk, tapi badanku terasa sakit semua. Dan sepertinya, Ying melihat aku sudah terbangun dan segera memberikanku air putih.

"Gempa, akhirnya kau bangun juga. Nih, minum dulu."

Aku akhirnya duduk dan menerima meminum air putih pemberian Ying.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa disini? Dan Kak Hali?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi kulontarkan pada kedua sahabatku itu.

"Ssstt. Pelan-pelan dong." Yaya menaruh jari telunjuknya didepan mulutnya, "Jadi begini, disaat kamu pingsan, Kak Halilintar membopongmu dan menyuruh kami membantunya. Kak Halilintar menyuruh kami untuk pergi ke rumahnya dan membawakanmu pakaian ganti. Sementara itu, Kak Halilintar membawamu kesini ditengah hujan lebat." Lanjutnya.

"Dia bahkan tidak mau makan dan ingin menunggumu disini sampai kamu bangun." aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kak Fang. Ternyata dia baru masuk ke ruangan ini bersama Gopal.

"Kak Gempa, Kakak tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Gopal.

"Mmm, sudah tidak apa-apa, hanya saja, masih sakit sedikit." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Aku menoleh ke arah Kak Hali. Masih tertidur. Aku pun mulai bebincang-bincang dengan teman-temanku dengan suara yang pelan supaya tidak membangunkan Kak Hali.

"Ng?"

Sepertinya, Kak Hali terbangun karena percakapan kami.

"Kak Hali." aku memanggilnya.

"Gempa? Sudah sadar?" Kak Hali mulai membenarkan posisi duduknya sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Iya. Kak Hali makan dulu saja. Kakak belum makan kan?" tanyaku padanya sembari memberikan separuh roti yang diberikan Gopal padaku pada Kak Hali.

"Eh? Iya. Mm, makasih. Gempa tahu dari mana aku belum makan?" ucapnya.

"Tuh." aku menunjuk ke arah teman-temanku yang berada dibelakangnu sebagai jawaban.

"Oh."

Aku berhenti memakan rotiku, "Mmm, Kak."

"Apa?"

"Makasih ya sudah peduli sama aku." Kataku.

"Kan kamu adikku satu-satunya sekarang. Nggak mungkin aku tinggal kan?" balasnya. "Gempa, tentang kematia Taufan, kamu tidak usah menagis lagi karenanya. Kamu kan masih punya Kakak dan teman-teman yang peduli sama kamu. OK?" lanjutnya.

"Hehehe. Oke Kak!" jawabku sambil mengacungkan jempolku.

"Janji ya?" Kak Hali mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Em. Aku janji!" aku mangangguk dan membalas mengacungkan kelingkingku sebagai tanda janjiku.

"Dasar, kayak anak kecil saja." Tiba-tiba Kak Fang berbicara.

"Hei. Memang kamu nggak kayak anak kecil?" balas Kak Hali dengan nada suara dan tatapan dinginnya pada Fang.

"Hoy! Kalau aku anak kecil berarti kamu bocah!"

"Siapa yang bocah hah? Kamu kali!"

"Kamu yang bocah!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

Yah, dan terjadilah adu mulut antar Kak Hali dan Kak Fang. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. Syukurlah aku masih punya Kakak yang baik hati dan perhartian seperti Kak Hali.

Hey Taufan, sepertinya mulai sekarang, sketchbook yang kamu berikan padaku akan mulai terisi dengan gambar-gambarku. Aku tidak akan menangis karenamu, tapi, aku akan selalu mengingatmu. _Miss you_ Taufan.

 **Gempa Pov end**

* * *

 **Huaa... aku ga nyangka ibu aku bakal ngedukung aku bikin cerita ini... X'D senangnya diriku... :') #malahcurhat**

 **Oke, jadi gini ya, sekarang Gempa Pov, chap depan bakal Halilintar Pov. oke?**

 **dan sorry kalo feelingnya ga ngena ya (_ _) diriku ini sudah berusaha :')**

 **Oh ya, tentang Stars, kayaknya bakal update lama deh. sorry ya, tapi itu juga tergantung sih. jadi ditunggu aja :)**

 **Terakhir, review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! Done!**

 **fyuh. cape bener bikinnya .-.**

 **lanjut aja deh ya**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy dkk punya animonsta, aku minjem lg :3**

 **Warning: Typo(s), GaJe, No pairing, No super power, Family, kalimat yang berbelit, weird, dll :p**

 **Happy reading guys**

 **Enjoy it (^^)/**

* * *

 **Halilintar Pov**

Sudah beberapa hari sejak Taufan meninggal. Dan Gempa terus mengunci dirinya dalam kamar sambil menangis.

Memang, sejak hari itu, sikap Gempa berubah. Dia menjadi pemurung dan susah diajak bicara. Mungkin, kenangannya terhadap Taufan masih membekas diingatannya.

Dan aku? Tentu saja iya. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Taufan memeluk Gempa di detik-detik terakhir hidupnya. Aku masih ingat saat Gempa menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh adiknya itu sambil menangis kencang. Aku masih ingat disaat Gempa memeluk Fang erat sambil menangis meneriaki nama Taufan berkali-kali.

Apa aku sedih? Pasti. Dan teriakan Gempa yang memanggil nama Taufan di kamarnya itu membuatku ikut mengingat masa-masa ketika kita masih bertiga dan sering bermain bersama. Ingin menangis rasanya. Tapi, aku tidak mau menenggelamkan diri dalam ingatan yang menyedihkan itu seperti Gempa.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menenangkan diriku. Aku mengambil earphone putih juga ponselku lalu mendengarkan lagu. Aku merebahkan diri diatas kasur berwarna merah polos di kamar rumah Atok. Yah, kamar ini tidak terlalu buruk, dindingnya masih bersih dan lemari buku yang masih kosong. Dulu, Taufan sering menjahiliku di dalam kamar ini, dan berakhir dengan saling dorong-mendorong anatara aku dan dia.

' _Kenapa aku malah jadi mengingat Dia ya?'_ aku menengok malihat kearah jam dinding bulat berbingkai hitam yang tergantung di dinding kamarku.

"Jam 6 lewat. Seharusnya sudah adzan." Gumamku. Biasanya, Gempa akan mengetuk pintu kamarku dan mengajakku ke masjid untuk sholat. Dan sekarang? Tumben sekali dia tidak mengingatkanku. Yah, mungkin, dia masih menangis dikamarnya.

Aku melepas earphoneku dan berdiri berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil wudhu. Aku kembali ke kamarku dan berganti pakaian menjadi kaus biru bergradasi putih dengan celana hitam panjang.

Aku berjalan menuju depan pintu kamar Gempa dan mengetuknya. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu tersebut terbuka dan terlihat anak lelaki SMP dengan baju jingga bergambar skateboard yang sudah basah juga matanya yang merah sembab.

' _Tuh kan bener, habis nangis dia.'_ pikirku sejenak.

"Kenapa Kak?" tanyanya sambil mengucek-ucek mata sembabnya. Bola matanya yang berwarna kuning itu, terlihat sangat berbeda dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Sudah masuk waktu maghrib, cepat wudhu. Aku tunggu dibawah." jawabku. Akupun segera membalikkan badanku dan berjalan menuruni tangga ke lantai 1. Menunggu Gempa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, orang yang kutunggu menuruni tangga dan berjalan menghampiriku. "Ayo cepat, nanti ketinggalan." ucapku dan segera berjalan keluar rumah mendahului Gempa.

Perjalanan menuju masjid sekarang sangat sepi. Tanpa Taufan, perjalanan ini sangat sunyi. Langit yang sudah mulai gelap menambah kesunyian perjalanan kami. Entahlah Gempa memikirkan hal yang sama denganku atau tidak.

Aku menoleh kearahnya. Muka Gempa, tampak sedih dan muram. Mungkin ia memang berpikirab sama denganku.

 **0oOOo0**

Sekarang sedang istirahat. Dikelas, aku duduk ditempat dudukku, dan hanya diam sembari mencorat-coret halaman paling belakang dibuku tulis Bahasa Indonesia. Tangan kiriku memanggu daguku dan tangan kananku bergerak membuat pensil mekanik yang aku gunakan itu bak menari tak tentu arah di atas panggungnya yaitu sebuah kertas putih bergaris biru.

Aku menatap kertas putih didepanku yang sekarang sebagiannya sudah berwarna hitam keabu-abuan karena tindakanku. Seketika, aku mengingat disaat Taufan menyuruhku untuk menulis surat untuk Gempa yang akan diselipkan didalam kado ulang tahun untuk adikku itu. Taufan bahkan sampai menghabiskan banyak kertas yang isinya salah, dan kamarku menjadi penuh dengan bulatan-bulatan kertas yang diremas olehnya.

Aku tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian itu seakan baru terjadi kemarin, dan sekarang, aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku hampir menangis, tangan kiriku yang sekarang memegang kepalaku dan tangan kananku yang memegang pensil mekanik mulai bergetar. Rasanya, ingin menangis. Tapi, mana bisa aku menangis? Nanti Gempa malah semakin sedih. Aku tidak mau melihatnya menangis lagi. Aku ingin mengobrol dengan Gempa seperti dulu saat kita masih bertiga. Rasanya, sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya tersenyum lagi.

Aku tersentak kaget ketika aku merasa ada yang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Aku menoleh. Dan yang kulihat, Fang. Dia memang duduk dibangku tepat dibelakangku seperti biasa. Namun yang membuatku heran adalah mukanya. Wajahnya terlihat - khawatir?

"Halilintar, kamu itu kenapa sih?" tanya Fang yang membuat aku mengernyitkan dahiku heran.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku balik.

"Eih, ga nyadar ya? Kamu itu dari tadi kerjaannya nunduk, corat-coret ga jelas, bahkan tadi kamu hampir nangis. Iya kan?" jelas Fang.

"Ish, kamu tahu kali."

"Gempa sama Taufan?"

"Yap." jawabku sembari kembali menundukan kepalaku. "Bingung aku, emang sih kehilangan adik sendiri itu pasti sedih. Tapi ya, Gempa sedihnya sudah kelewatan. Di rumah, kerjaannya hanya mengurung diri di kamar dan menangis sambil meneriaki nama Taufan. Dan aku ga tega mendengar dia menangis seperti itu."

"Terus?" tanya Fang. Sepertinya dia mulai peduli. Mungkin aku bisa meminta bantuan padanya.

"Aku memang sedih sih, tapi, kalau menangis, nanti Gempa malah tambah sedih dan panik. Gimana caranya supaya Gempa jadi tenang ya?" tanyaku. "Fang, kamu ada solusi?"

"Kamu emang udah ngapain saja?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku sudah meminta Ying dan Yaya untuk terus bertanya tentang Taufan supaya dia menjadi terbiasa dan introspeksi diri."

"Dan hasilnya?"

" _Vain,_ Gempa bahkan jadi menjauhi kedua sahabatnya itu. Tapi Ying dan Yaya masih berusaha keras. Beruntung sekali Gempa punya teman baik seperti mereka." jawabku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan lengsung bertatap mata dengan mata ungu kehitaman Fang.

"Yah, saran aku sih, hati-hati saja." balas Fang.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Perasaan orang yang dicintai itu tidak mudah menghilang. Dan terkadang itu malah membuatmu stress berat. Bisa saja dia berpikiran untuk melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh untuk menghilangkan rasa stressnya itu." jelas Fang.

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan berdiri dari bangkuku,"Aku mau ke kantin, mau ikut?" ajakku pada Fang.

"Ah, _no thanks,_ masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan." jawab sambil mengambil beberapa buku tulis dari laci mejanya.

Aku mengangkat bahuku dan berbalik berjalan meninggalakan Fang. "Oh ya, makasih sarannya." ucapku sembari menghadap kebelakang melihat ke arah Fang yang sedang menulis.

Fang mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda 'Ya' dan aku berjalan keluar kelas menuju kantin.

Sesampainya, aku membeli nasi goreng dengan telur juga kerupuk menghiasi bagian atas nasi goreng tersebut. Aku berjalan mancari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Setelah ketemu, aku segera duduk di tempat itu dan mulai memakan makananku.

Baru setengah piring aku memakan makananku, aku merasakan ada orang yang mendekatiku. Dan aku punya firasat kalau yang menghampiriku itu Gempa.

"Kak."

Tuh kan benar. Itu Gempa. "Kenapa?" jawabku sambil menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ng... aku boleh duduk disebelah Kakak?"

"Silahkan saja. Tidak ada yang melarang." jawabku sembari memulai memakan nasi goreng yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Terima kasih."

Dan akhirnya Gempa duduk disebelahku dan mulai menyantap mie pesanannya. Aku menatapnya sejenak, dan lanjut menghabiskan nasi gorengku sampai habis. Dan, kurasa untuk berjaga-jaga, aku akan menunggu Gempa sampai dia selesai makan. Aku takut kalau hal yang dibilang oleh Fang akan terjadi. Aku memasang earphone putihku di telinga sebelah kanan dan mulai mendengarkan lagu sampai Gempa memanggilku.

"Kak."

Aku menoleh bertemu mata dengan Gempa. "Mm?"

"Kakak ga balik ke kelas?" tanyanya.

Aku melihat sejenak makanan Gempa. Sudah habis. _Good._ Sekarang balik kek kelas. "Ya sudah, ayo." aku berdiri dan berjalan mendahului Gempa dan Gempa mengikutiku dari belakang. Kami berpisah di jalan manuju gedung yang berbeda. Dan tentu saja, aku berbelok berjalan menuju gedung SMA, tempat kelasku berada.

Setelah berjalan melewati banyak tangga, akhirnya aku sampai di depan kelasku. Akupun memasuki kelas itu dan segera duduk dibangkuku. Aku menoleh kebalakang, mencari Fang tentunya. Dan dia sedang menyalin PR kimia dari temannya. Dasar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SKIP TIME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kriing...

 _Finally, done._ Akhirnya bisa pulang sekolah. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas yang masih ramai ini.

Sesampainya aku di gerbang sekolah, aku berhenti melihat keadaan. Hujan ya? Aku tidak sadar kalau sudah turun hujan. Aku mengambil payung merahku dari dalam ransel. Dan kulihat ada payung lainnya di dalam ranselku. Dua payung? Untuk apa?aku berfikir sejenak.

" _Kak, Kakak bawa payungnya 2 saja ya. Jaga-jaga. Habis, Kak Gempa suka lupa bawa payung. Kakak pergi ketemu sama Kak Gempa ya kalau hujan, takutnya Kak Gempa ga bawa payung."_

Eh? Aku baru ingat, selama ini, aku selalu membawa dua payung karena saranan Taufan. Dan sampai sekarang, aku masih menyimpan payung simpanan itu di dalam tasku.

" _Terus, Kakak ngasih payungnya sama kayak yang aku bilang kalau ngasih payung ke Kakak. Oke? Makasih Kak."_

Aku segera membuka payung merahku dan berlari menuju gedung tempat kelas Gempa berada.

Sesampainya, aku mendapati Gempa yang sedang menunduk melihat layar ponselnya dengan mukanya yang sepertinya sedih. Aku mendekatinya dan menyodorkan payungku yang lain pada Gempa.

"Ga bawa payung? Nih, aku bawa dua. Yang satu kamu pakai saja." kataku mencoba untuk menyamai perkataan Taufan.

"Eh?" Gempa mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. "Ah, Kak Hali."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku pada Gempa.

"Ng, nggak jadi deh."

"Kenapa kata-kataku mirip Taufan?"

"Hehe. Mmm, iya. Kakak tahu darimana?" tanyanya sembari mengambil payung hijau yang aku sodorkan.

"Taufan juga pernah menawarkan payungnya padaku. Dan kata-kata itu yang dia ucapkan saat menyodorkan payungnya." jawabku.

"Oh." ucapnya dan mukanya menjadi sedih lagi.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Nanti hujannya bertambah lebat." aku berjalan mendahului Gempa.

 **0oOOo0**

Aku berjalan membuka pintu dengan payung merah ditangan kananku.

"Kak Hali mau kemana?" tanya Gempa.

Aku menoleh kearahnya, "Mau kerja kelompok. Pulangnya agak sore palingan."

"Oh, ya sudah. Hati-hati ya Kak."

"Iya. Kalau ada apa-apa SMS saja ya. Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikum salam."

Aku berjalan keluar rumah. Jujur, aku sebenarnya bohong tentang kerja kelompok itu. Aku sebenarnya pergi ke rumah Fang untuk membicarakan masalah Gempa, Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal juga akan ada disana. Aku pergi ke rumah Fang setiap harinya, dan dengan alasan itulah aku mencoba meyakinkan Gempa supaya aku bisa pergi.

Memang sedang hujan lebat, tapi aku sudah berjanji akan datang hari ini. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus datang.

Aku berlari kecil menyusuri lorong-lorong yang sepi dan becek untuk mencapai rumah Fang. Dan akhirnya, aku sampai di depan rumahnya. Aku mengetuk pintu yang sudah tua itu, dan Fang membukakan pintu untukku, menyuruhku masuk. Semuanya sudah ada disini. Aku berjalan menghampiri mereka berempat dan kami semua duduk diatas karpet membentuk lingkaran. Kami membicarakan masalah Gempa bersama-sama, mencoba untuk mendapatkan solusi yang tepat.

Drrrt...Drrrt...

Ponsel yang aku _silent_ dan aku taruh didalam kantung jaketku itu bergetar. Bertanda ada SMS yang masuk. Aku mengambil ponselku, menyalakannya, dan membuka SMS yang kuterima tadi. dari Gempa.

Mataku membulat, tanganku yang memegang Hp bergetar. ' _WHAT?!'_

"Hey." aku memanggil teman-temanku.

"Ada apa?" jawab Fang.

"Itu terjadi Fang."

"Apanya?"

"Dia - melakukan hal yang bodoh." jawabku dengan sedikit jeda diantaranya.

"Maksud Kakak?" sekarang Gopal yang bertanya.

"Gempa - dia kabur dari rumah." jawabku yang sontak membuat semua orang yang ada di rumah itu terkaget.

"Eh?" Yaya sepertinya tidak percaya dengan yang baru didengarnya.

"Ti, tidak mungkin. Gempa orangnya tidak seperti itu." tambah Ying.

"Oke, begini saja. Kita berpencar mencari Gempa. Kalau ada yang menemukannya, SMS yang lain. Oke?" suruhku panik.

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti dan segera berlari keluar rumah Fang sambil membawa payung mereka. Aku juga berlari ke arah pintu rumah Fang sembari mencoba membuka payungku. Dan hasilnya? Sia-sia. Aku tidak bisa membukanya. Jadi, aku melemparkan payungku ke lantai dan berlari mecari Gempa.

[Kak, aku mau nanya. Kenapa Kakak bersikap biasa saja sesudah Taufan meninggal? Aku bahkan tidak melihat perubahan sikap Kakak. Apa Kakak tidak peduli?]

Aku berlari. Tubuhku gemetar. Hujan lebat membatasi penglihatanku. SMS Gempa, maksudanya apa?

[Apa Kakak tidak sedih? Apa Kakak tidak merasa menyesal?]

' _Gempa, Bodoh!'_ aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

[Kak, aku sudah tidak tahan. Terlalu banyak yang menanyakan Taufan. Aku tidak mau merasakan hal ini lagi.]

Air mata mulai menggenang dikelopak mataku.

[Kak, maaf kalau selama ini aku ada salah sama Kakak. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.]

"Gempa." aku mulai menggumam dan air mataku sudah mengalir dipipiku.

[Tapi, aku bersyukur punya Kakak seperti Kak Hali. Makasih banyak ya Kak.]

"Dasar."

[Kaka tahu kan? Terlalu banyak kenangan antara kita bertiga. Dan aku mau bertemu Taufan, sudah lama rasanya. Dan singkat kata, makasih Kak]

"GEMPA! BODOH!" aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sambil berlari. Bajuku sudah basah semua karena hujan yang mengguyurku sedari tadi.

Aku berlari tak tentu arah. Kakiku sudah mulai pegal. Tapi aku tudak mau berhenti berlari sebelum menemukan adikku satu-satunya itu.

Sampai akhirnya aku menemukannya. Dipinggir tebing. Apa yang dia lakukan? Aku mengambil ponselku dan mengirim SMS pada semua temanku. Butuh waktu beberapa lama sampai semua pesan itu terkirim. Dan ketika pandanganku fokus kembali pada Gempa, anak itu sudah mencapai bagian ujung tebing.

"Ge-Gempa!" aku memanggilnya. Namun, sepertinya dia tidak mendengarnya. Aku berlari menghampiri Gempa dengan cepat. Sampai akhirnya aku memegang tangan Gempa.

Dia menoleh kearahku. Untuk beberapa saat, Gempa hanya terdiam. "Kak Hali?"

"Gempa, BODOH!" bentakku. "Apa maksudmu dengan aku tidak peduli, tidak sedih, dan tidak menyesal, hah?! Tentu saja aku peduli Bodoh! Aku hanya tidak mau membuat kamu sedih lagi. Terus Ying dan Yaya yang selalu menanyakan tentang Taufan itu aku yang suruh! Dan yang kau lakukan? Menghindar. Sekarang apa? Mau bunuh diri? Itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah! Apa kamu memang sebodoh itu?! Gempa! Jawab!" aku meneriakinya sambil menangis kencang.

Sepertinya, dia tidak mendengarku. Tatapan Gempa kosong dan datar. Lalu ia menyenderkan diri padaku. Matanya perlahan menutup.

"Gempa? Gempa!" aku mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Namun, matanya sudah tertutup. Aku melihat sekitar mencari pertolongan, dan untunglah semua temanku sudah datang. Aku memanggilnya menyuruh mereka semua mendekat. Aku memberi Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal kunci rumah untuk membawakan Gempa pakaian ganti sementara aku dan Fang membawa Gempa ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya, para suster segera membawa Gempa ke suatu ruang. Aku dan Fang memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Halilintar, nih, makan dulu." Fang menawarkan roti padaku.

"Nggak deh, makasih. Aku mau disini sampai Gempa bangun."

"Terserah." Fang berjalan keluar ruangan.

Saat ini, aku merasa - - - mengantuk. Aku mengambil tempat duduk, menuruhnya disebelah kiri kasur Gempa. Aku duduk, dan membungkukkan diriku ke atas kasur Gempa, dan semua menjadi hitam.

 **0oOOo0**

Aku bisa mendengar orang yang sedang berbincang. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. "Ng?"

"Kak Hali."

"Gempa? Sudah sadar?" aku membenarkan posisi dudukku sambil mengucek-ucek mataku.

"Iya. Kak Hali makan dulu saja. Kakak belum makan kan?" tawarnya sembari memberikan setengah potongan rotinya padaku.

Aku menerima roti tersebut. "Eh? Iya. Mm, makasih. Gempa tahu dari mana aku belum makan?" tanyaku.

"Tuh." jawabnya sembari menunjuk kearah yang lainnya.

"Oh." balasku singkat.

"Mmm, Kak."

"Apa?"

"Makasih ya sudah peduli sama aku." Katanya.

"Kan kamu adikku satu-satunya sekarang. Nggak mungkin aku tinggal kan?" balasku. "Gempa, tentang kematia Taufan, kamu tidak usah menagis lagi karenanya. Kamu kan masih punya Kakak dan teman-teman yang peduli sama kamu. OK?"

"Hehehe. Oke Kak!" jawab Gempa sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Janji ya?" aku mengacungkan jari kelingkingku.

"Em. Aku janji!" Gempa mangangguk dan membalas mengacungkan kelingkingnya sebagai tanda janji.

"Dasar, kayak anak kecil saja." Tiba-tiba Fang berbicara.

"Hei. Memang kamu nggak kayak anak kecil?" balasku dengan nada suara dan tatapan dinginku pada Fang.

"Hoy! Kalau aku anak kecil berarti kamu bocah!"

"Siapa yang bocah hah? Kamu kali!"

"Kamu yang bocah!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

Dan akhirnya, terjadilah adu mulut antara aku dan Fang.

 **Halilintar Pov end**

* * *

 **Hieeee gomen kalo aneh dan feelnya ga kena ya :')  
**

 **regret selesai, berarti tinggal stars ya? doain lancar ya :)**

 **makasih yg udah memfav, follow, sm mereview fic ini**

 **terakhir...**

 **Review please XD**


End file.
